


Sam es un buen alumno

by Nem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que se aprende de niño, no se olvida jamás. Sino preguntenle a Sam... y menos cuando el que te lo enseña es tu hermano mayor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam es un buen alumno

_\- No Sam, no lo tienes que agarrar como si fuera un palo, así te lastimas._

_\- Lo tienes que tomar poniendo los dedos así, dice Dean poniendo el objeto sobre su palma abierta recostándolo sobre los dedos, sujetándolo con el meñique y semisosteniéndolo con el anular e índice, dejando el pulgar en el aire. Y lo debes llevar de arriba hacia abajo principalmente, por toda la extensión, hasta que veas blanco._

_\- Mírame como lo hago para que te quede bien claro._

 

Sam, como buen hermano menor obedeció a Dean y lo observó durante todo el proceso, viendo como poco a poco surgía eso blanco que hacía mención instantes atrás. Luego Dean limpió con agua hasta que no quedó ningún resto. Y volteando la cabeza hacia Sam le dijo que lo haga él, éste procedió tal cual había visto hacer a su hermano.

 

Concluido todo, Dean exclamo:

 

_\- ¡¡Muy bien Sam!! ¡¡¡Veo que tienes un buen maestro y yo un buen alumno!!!_

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Sam no podía parar de reír, cortando el momento en el cual Dean estaba comenzando a masturbarlos a la vez. Dean se había quedado perplejo ya que estaba en plena faena, quedándose helado ante el repentino ataque de risa de Sam, que él recuerde no había dicho nada gracioso (es más ¡No había dicho absolutamente NADA…!); así que con su mejor cara de perro le inquirió a Sam que le explique que rayos le pasaba, que había sido duro para él dar ese paso que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían ocasionado tratando de negarse esos sentimientos hacia el menor.

 

 

Le había costado creer que Sam también lo amaba como él lo amaba. Entonces estaban en la parte en la que Sam se lo estaba demostrando, iban bien; los besos habían sido desesperados al principio por ese sentimiento de haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero luego comenzaron a ser más suaves y dulces. Explorándose y brindándose en cuerpo y alma a través de ellos.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo besándose, hasta que Dean quiso ir más allá, así que sin romper el contacto bajo sus manos desabrochando ambos pantalones y tomando un miembro con cada mano comenzó a masajearlos de arriba hacia abajo a la par…

 

Fue ahí cuando Sam rompió el climax con su estruendosa carcajada.

 

Sam, cuando pudo parar un poco, miró al frente encontrándose a un Dean completamente serio, en espera de una explicación ante tal actitud.

 

_\- Lo siento Dean, es que no pude evitar recordar… fue como un flash pero podría encajar perfectamente en esta situación._

_\- No entiendo de que hablas, a ver si utilizas más palabras y te explicas mejor_ – responde Dean

_\- ¿Recuerdas que de pequeño tu eras el que me enseñaba todo?_

Dean afirmo con la cabeza para que siguiera.

 

_\- Pues bien, recordé cuando me enseñaste a cepillarme los dientes, dice como quien no quiere la cosa y rememorando ese momento._

_\- Que tiene que ver… -_ comienza Dean pero se interrumpe porque le vienen a la cabezas esas palabras que hace muchos años atrás le había dicho y de a poco comienza a relucir en su rostro una sonrisa pícara. Y lujuriosa _¿Y que es lo que has aprendido mi pequeño Sammy?_

 

_\- Déjame mostrarte. Primero lo tomas así, dice al tiempo que baja su mano con la palma hacia arriba y cerrando sólo dos dedos…_

 

Comenzó a explicar el pequeño para retomar lo que estaban haciendo y demostrarle a Dean lo buen alumno que era.

 


End file.
